Maths for Love!
by DANHK
Summary: Takao X Kai. Takao geht zu ein ExtraUnterricht. Aber sein Lehrer ist jemanden besondere.


**Title****- **Maths for love!

**Disclaimer**- Beyblade© gehört Takao Aoki

**Pairing**- TakaoXKai (shounen-ai)

Das ist meine erste fanfic, ich bin nicht Deutsche, also schreibe ich nicht besonders gut... meine Grammatik und meine Deklinationen sind einfach schrecklich... Gomen nasai! Und danke, dass ihr das hier lest!!

**Thanks to Demonwolf meets Moonchild**** for her Beta reading. You are the greatest person in earth!**

-Abc- Dialog

„_Abc_" Gedanken

Abc -Erzälung

* * *

-Spät! Spät!- schrie ein Junge, während er auf seinen Wecker sah.

Jeden Tag das gleiche Problem. Obwohl der Wecke klingelte, weckte er den kleine Drachen nicht auf. Früher hatte sein Großvater ihn immer geweckt, aber jetzt er war an der Universität, sodass er sich selbst darum kümmern musste nicht zu spät zu kommen.

-Ok, vielleicht es ist nicht so schlecht... Ah! Ich übergebe mich! Ich sollte nicht hierher kommen und zu Hause bleiben!

„_Ich weiß, dass du ein hervorragender Arzt sein wirst_" er erinnerte sich noch an die Worten seines Großvaters. „_Viel Glück, mein Kind_". Er war an der Uni, weil er eine bessere Zukunft für sein Großvater und sich selbst wollte. Das Leben seines Großvaters hing von ihm ab. Seine Eltern waren gestorben und sein älterer Bruder war vor ein paar Jahren geflohen.

Nur er und sein Großvater lebten noch zusammen, deshalb strengte er sich so

sehr in der Schule an.

Er würde nicht versagen! Niemals!

-Hello! Good morning Takao! – grüßte sein blonder Freund.

-Hallo Max grüßte Takao – Wie geht's?

-Gut, danke! und dir?

-Gut.

-Warum bist du so spät!!??

-Gomen Hilary, aber ich habe verschlafen.

-Du musst ein Wecker kaufen.- schlug ein Chinese vor.

-Ich habe einen!- antwortete Takao.

-Dann bist du ein hoffnungsloser Fall!- lachte Rei.

-Oh! Rei! Sag das nicht zu mir!- beschwerte sich Takao

Bitte!! Setzen Sie sich! ordnte der Lehrer an – Der Unterricht beginnt... Jeder Student ging zu seinem Stuhl.

Es war Matheunterricht, das schwierigste Fach. Der Lehrer José war sehr streng, sehr mürrisch und ein Experte was das Thema betraf. Es war fast unmöglich, eine 10 in seinem Fach zu haben, außer bei Kai. Kai war der Vorbildstudent. Er hatte immer eine 10 in allen Fächern, war der Fußball Kapitän, der beliebteste Junge der Schule und der Junge, in den Takao verliebt war.

-Herr Kinomiya- sagte der Lehrer

-Ja?

-Ihre Noten sind die schlechtesten, wieder mal. Ich denke, dass wir etwas machen müssen.

-Ja.

-Bitte, bleiben Sie nach dem Unterricht hier.

-Ja, Herr Rodriguez.

Er war schon immer schlecht in Mathematik gewesen. Es gefällt ihm einfach nicht, stattdessen liebte er Geschichte, Biologie und Chemie. Es war das erste Mal, dass ein Lehrer oder Lehrerin ihm helfen wollte.

„_Was wird er machen?_" fragte sich Takao.

* * *

RING!

Die Unterricht war beendet. Es war 3 Uhr. Alle Studenten waren gegangen. Takao lief langsam zum Lehrerzimmer.

„_Warum ich?_" dachte Takao.

Knock, Knock.

-Bitte komm herein.- antwortete eine Stimme.

-Danke – sagte er, als er die Tür öffnete- was wollen Sie mir sagen?

-Takao, ich weiß, dass du dich sehr stark anstrengst, aber es ist nicht genug. Ich sorge mich um dich. Darum habe ich einen anderen Jungen gebeten dir zu helfen. erklärte der Lehrer.

-Oh... Danke... –sagte Kinomiya zögernd, dann sah er die schönste Person, die er je gesehen hatte- Kai...

-Jungs, vielleicht wollen sie etwas diskutieren. Sie können gehen.

Kai sagte nichts, er nahm nur seinen Rucksack und heraus ging.

-Danke murmelte Takao benommen, während er Kai folgte. -Ah... danke Kai... er... Entschuldigung Hiwatari-sempai... aber ich...- lallte der Drache

-Die Nachhilfestunden werden um 4 Uhr beginnen und um 6 Uhr enden. Sie werden am Montag, Dienstag und Freitag sein. Verstanden?- unterbrach ihn Kai.

-Ja! ... aber ich kann am Montag nicht.

-Schade! Aber die Nachhilfe wird nächste Woche anfangen!

-Vielleicht... am Donnerstag...

-Nein! Da habe ich Fußballunterricht- schrie Kai

-Ok... Entschuldigung... ich werde kommen...

-Gut, wir sehen uns am Montag verabschiedete sich Kai

-Tschüss...

* * *

Vier Monaten dauerte der ExtraUnterricht. Jetzt war das Semester beendet und die Studenten hatten Ferien. Aber bis jetzt hatte er noch nicht gesagt, was er fühlte. Heute war seine letzte Nachhilfestunde und er wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Er war verliebte aber er wollte nicht, dass Kai ihn hasste. Was sollte er machen?

Zuerst, ins Klassenzimmer gehen...

-Hallo Hiwatari-sempai! begüsste Takao

-Du bist zu spät- „begrüßte" ihn Kai

-Entschuldigung aber ich habe gegessen.

-Hmpf... du hast eine Stunde zu essen

-Entschuldigung...-wiederholte Takao- was werden wir heute üben?

-Heute wirst du ein Prüfung machen

-Prüfung?- fragte überrascht

-Ja, über all die Themen, die wir hier geübt haben.

-Aha... gut...

-Bist du bereit?

-Ja...

-Gut, hier ist sie – sagte Hiwatari und gab ihm ein Blatt Papier- Du hast 2 Stunden Zeit.

-Ok

Um 6 Uhr holte Kai die Prüfung ab und berichtete sie sehr schnell.

-Sehr gut, du hast ein „A" geschafft- kommentierte Kai

-Danke schön.

-Das war unsere letzte Nachhilfestunde. Viel Glück, Kinomiya

-Danke schön! und tschüss...Kinomiya...

-Ja?

-Für dich- sagte der zweifarbighaarige Jung, während er dem kleinen Drache ein Geschenke gab- Tschüss!

-Danke...

Takao war neugierig auf das Geschenk, also machte er es auf. Er war überrascht, als er ein Mathematikbuch fand.

„ _Ein schönes Geschenk Kai_" dachte er mit Ironie. Aber als er es in seinen Rucksack packen wollte, fiel eine kleine Notiz heraus.

Takao hob es vom Boden auf, und las den Text:

„Lieber Takao,

der Erfolg hängt nicht vom den Umständen, sondern von der Anstrengung

ab.

DeinKai

NS. Ya tebya liubliu"

-Ah! aber was?- rief Takao aus Kai! –schrie er, und lief Kai nach.

„_Bitte... Kai... geh nicht!!_" flehte der Blaufarbighaarige ihn in seinen Gedanken an. Er lief durch die Universität und durch viele Straßen, bis er einen Park erreichte.

-Scheiße! –fluchte Kinomiya- Wo bist du?

Er ging in den Park und hatte ihn fast vollständig durchquert, als er den Phönix sah. Er stand am Aussichtspunkt.

-Kai!- rief Takao

-Mm... Takao? Was machst du hier?

-Ich fand deine Notiz...

-Es ist ein kleiner Rat...

-Ja, aber ich versteht etwas nicht.

-Umm... es sagt, dass du...

-Was bedeutet „Ya tebya liubliu"?

-„Ya tebya liubliu"?

-Ja, DAS habe ich gesagt. Was bedeutet es?

-Ah... es bedeutet... dass ich...ich... ai shiteru...-sagte der Russe unsicher.

-Im Ernst?

-Ja... aber... wenn du mich jetzt hasst ist das kein Problem... tschüss- Er drehte sich um, packte seine Sachen und er war dabei zu gehen, aber eine Hand brachte ihn dazu stehen zu bleiben.

-Was wolltest du?- fragte der Größere, ohne ihn anzusehen.

-Ich liebe dich, auch, Kai- erklärte Takao

-Was?- er konnte es nicht glauben.

-Ich liebe dich!- wiederholte der Jüngere.

-Du... bist du dir sicher?- fragte Kai konfus.

-Na klar!! Ich bin in dich verliebt seit ich dich das erste Mal sah!

-Haßt du mich nicht?- es war ein Traum

-Nein! Nie!

-Aber du... ich...- stotterte Kai

-Baka!! – lachtet Takao, während er ein kurs Kuss zu Kai gab- Ai shiteru, zutto!

-Ya tebya liubliu, Takachan- lachtet Kai und küsste Takao züruck.

¡¡FIN!!

* * *

Das Ende! Es war sehr kompliziert und sehr schlecht! Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich eine fanfic auf Deutsch beendet habe! WoW Es wäre gut, wenn du mir eine Review da lassen könntest. Bitte!!


End file.
